The pancreas and biliary system together form an important part of the digestive system. The pancreas and liver produce digestive fluids (pancreatic juice and bile) which help in the process of digestion (i.e., the breakdown of foods into parts which can be absorbed easily and used by the body). These digestive fluids are passed through the pancreatic duct and ducts of the biliary system prior to exiting into the intestine. Blockage of any of these ducts by, for example, a cancer, gallstone or scarring, may result in the duct becoming backed up and filled with fluid, requiring drainage.